zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazarus
Today you're heading to a dead-drop in a post-zombie apocalypse graveyard, what could possibly go wrong? Cast * Dr Necropolis // Peter Lynne * Janine De Luca * Evan Deaubl Plot A Dead-Drop In A Graveyard You're out with Peter and Janine today, with Runner 7 as radio operator on a mission to a graveyard. The previous Netrophil leader left a message about the Viking armlet at the grave of Gillian Lynne. Head For That Bridge Janine and Peter are running as a pair, so Runner 7 talks to you one-on-one. He confides in you his reason for joining Netrophil, and his plan to make Sigrid pay for all the fallen Netrophil operatives. Some Were Infected You meet back up with Janine and Peter to provide another set of eyes. Peter wonders why the conversation needs to be so morbid, but it's unavoidable when there are zoms clawing their way out of a mass grave. Won't Last Long Zombies evaded, you turn a corner to find trees where people have decided to end it, before turning grey. Unfortunately they didn't know about destroying the brain, and your presence has woken them up. Go And Check It Out Peter's apparent lack of respect for the departed leads Janine into trying to coax the truth from him. Peter avoids the conversation by running over to a different section of the graveyard with you. Thank You, Peter Janine catches up and, instead of getting Peter to talk, tells him a story about a man called Simon, who she once cared for a great deal. With a stroke of luck you've also stumbled on Gillian Lynne's grave! Get To It First Peter decides he prefers the surname 'Lynne' to 'Necropolis'. The dead-drop message states that the Viking artefact is a key, one which might lead to a cure, so it's vital you get to it first. S05E30 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript JANINE DE LUCA: Report please, Mister Deaubl. EVAN DEAUBL: This is my mission, Janine. Today, you’re one of my runners. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh. Yes, I suppose that’s right. PETER: We’re almost there. Streets are overgrown. How long’s it going to be before we can’t really call them streets anymore? Uh, anyway, there’s no sign of zoms, just some slightly sinister-looking crows. What’s the collective noun for crows? JANINE DE LUCA: This is hardly the time - EVAN DEAUBL: Murder. It’s a murder of crows. PETER: Oh, well, that’s ominous. Um, speaking of ominous, is it my imagination, Five, or is that a huge graveyard? EVAN DEAUBL: Good, you’re there. PETER: At the dead drop. EVAN DEAUBL: Yes. That’s where the previous Jerry left her most sensitive messages. Her last one concerned the Viking armlet. I’m hoping it will tell us why Sigrid is so desperate to get hold of it. JANINE DE LUCA: Desperate is the correct word, yes, for all her activities. She has a ruthless single-mindedness in pursuing her purposes. We learned this morning that she is bringing in the same machines which dug out the Channel tunnel to dig her way underneath Abel’s labs. She must be using half the fuel in England to do so! PETER: Wait, I think we missed the crucial point, that we’re here to look for a dead drop in a graveyard. EVAN DEAUBL: It’s a sizable place. I suggest you split up. Look for the grave of Gillian Lynne. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Necropolis and I will run together. Runner Five, you go solo. If that’s all right with you, Mister Deaubl. EVAN DEAUBL: Just be fast. We don’t want Sigrid’s people to find out what we’re doing. PETER: Yes, it’s just a dead drop in a graveyard in the zombie apocalypse. Can anyone else see the irony? No, just me. EVAN DEAUBL: Run! EVAN DEAUBL: Graveyards are odd places, aren’t they, Five? Especially now. All these tombs made to last centuries, and no one left to care. Anyway, I’m glad I’ve got you alone, Five. I’ve been meaning to apologize. I wanted to take you with me when I left Abel. You probably remember. But you didn’t come, and I don’t blame you. I wasn’t honest with you about who I am. I see there’s a bit of that around at the moment. I don’t want to lie to you, not anymore. So, if you want to know why I joined Netrophil… well, laughs there’s never only one reason a person does something, is there? But there was one person. Not a lover, just a friend. As if there’s anything “just” about friendship. He’s dead now, and there’s no grave I can visit. Sigrid’s people saw to that. They made sure his body was never found. But I don’t need a tomb to remember him, or all the others, and I’m going to make Sigrid pay for every single one of them! Which starts with finding this blasted dead drop. It’s not in this section. Head for that bridge, Five. We’ll check the newer graves next. PETER: Ooh, Five, what’s a runner like you doing in a gloomy old place like this? EVAN DEAUBL: We’ll need three sets of eyes on this section. I suggest you run adjacent rows and scan the graves to your left. PETER: It is all set out in a big grid. A bit depressing, if you ask me. Shouldn’t death be more untidy? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. It’s never a clean cut. There’s always a frayed edge and loose ends. PETER: Now we’re just getting morbid. Must be something cheerful to talk about? EVAN DEAUBL: You’re in a graveyard. PETER: Some of us can see the lighter side of death. Take some of these names. I mean, seriously. ?. Jesus O'Toole? Richard Balls! Honestly, what were their parents thinking? EVAN DEAUBL: A man called Necropolis isn’t in much of a position to speak. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s just a pseudonym, isn’t it? PETER: Does it really matter? JANINE DE LUCA: You must think so. You’ve managed to make some excuse every single time I’ve tried to talk to you. That’s why I’ve resorted to inviting myself on this mission today. You left me no other option! PETER: Look, Five, uh, what’s that up ahead? Is it just me, or is that massive heap of dirt moving? JANINE DE LUCA: Necropolis, please, you can’t avoid this conversation - EVAN DEAUBL: Peter’s right. That’s one of the mass burial pits from the early days of the apocalypse, before social order broke down entirely. And judging by the skeletal hands clawing up through the dirt, some of the people they buried were infected! Run! EVAN DEAUBL: You’ve outrun those zoms for now. Did you get a look at any of those graves you were sprinting past? PETER: Yup. No sign of the one we’re looking for. You’re sure it’s here? EVAN DEAUBL: As sure as I can be. This is where the previous Jerry said it was, before she disappeared. JANINE DE LUCA: I suppose she didn’t mention a date of death. EVAN DEAUBL: Afraid not. PETER: Half of the graves are behind these massive trees. It’s hard to – oh. EVAN DEAUBL: What is it? PETER: See that tree branch? The one that looks like someone showing off their biceps? JANINE DE LUCA: There’s a body swinging beneath it. Hanging by the neck. PETER: There’s more over there, look. A couple in that ash tree, and loads in that knobbly old oak. They’re hanging trees. I heard about this. When people realized there was no way it was getting better, they took a shortcut to where we’re all heading anyway. EVAN DEAUBL: Clearly it was quite a popular idea. There must be at least twenty people here. I understand it as a solution, but it’s never been mine. When things seem bleak, that’s when you fight! Not for yourself. You carry on for everyone who would have loved a few more days of life and never got them. PETER: Sometimes you just get tired of fighting. Sometimes having to live with yourself is unbearable. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Necropolis, do you want to talk about - moan EVAN DEAUBL: Is that - ? JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. Those people must have been bitten before they hanged themselves. Our presence has woken them. PETER: Of course, that’s the downside of suicide these days. No point doing it if you’re not going to stay dead. EVAN DEAUBL: Their hands are clawing at those ropes. Their flesh is peeling off, but the ropes are pretty frayed. They won’t last long. Run! PETER: These graves are so old, you can barely read the names. Makes you wonder what the point of a tombstone is in the first place. JANINE DE LUCA: Everyone wants to be remembered. PETER: scoffs As what? The man who bought inferior quality granite, but decided it was worth shelling out for four surprisingly buxom angels weaping over his grave? JANINE DE LUCA: That’s enough! PETER: Oh, I’m sorry. You know how I go on. I mean, you must have noticed over the few weeks you’ve known me. EVAN DEAUBL: We’ve definitely noticed. You chatter, and yet you never really say anything. A waste. Here we are, surrounded by people who’ve lost their last chance to explain themselves… PETER: Maybe that was how they wanted it. JANINE DE LUCA: We do have to talk about this, you know? However much you might like to, you can’t put it off forever. PETER: For God’s sake, Jenny, not in front of Five! JANINE DE LUCA: Do you think Five doesn’t know? Do you think anyone doesn’t know? Half the people in Noah Base have come to ask me, except for Miss Spens, who will only give me knowing smirks. PETER: I don’t want them to know! That’s my right, isn’t it? Look, Five, there’s a subsection over there where the names are readable. Let’s me and you go and check it out. Come on. JANINE DE LUCA: Mister Necropolis, Runner Five, slow down! PETER: Oh, for God’s – ! I don’t want to have this conversation, okay? Doesn’t a person get a chance to start over? How can you move forward if everyone’s constantly trying to chain you to the past? JANINE DE LUCA: I understand, but there’s something I need to tell you about a man. A man I cared about a great deal. His name was Simon. PETER: Oh, I don’t want - JANINE DE LUCA: Simon did terrible things. He betrayed me and everyone else who cared about him, and he sacrificed himself for everyone. PETER: Well, sounds like an idiot. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, he was. And selfish, and vain. PETER: There you go! Just as well he’s gone! JANINE DE LUCA: I forgave him. We all forgave him. And I’m sorry he died before I had the chance to tell him, because I miss him a great deal. PETER: Oh. I… do you? JANINE DE LUCA: Every day. When duty allows. EVAN DEAUBL: I really do hate to interrupt, but those zoms are heading for you. You’ve only got minutes left. PETER: Wait. I… here it is! Uh, Gillian Lynne. A nice simple headstone, and there, a – yes! There’s a thin tube stuck in the ground behind it. JANINE DE LUCA: Thank you, Peter. EVAN DEAUBL: Now run! PETER: Well, that was an enjoyable little outing, wasn’t it? Pleasant surroundings, only a slight hint of lethal peril, and only a light smattering of zombies. EVAN DEAUBL: Have you lost them? PETER: Oh, the zoms? Yeah. Five lured them into that big mausoleum and locked them inside. It was very slick. You know, I’ve been thinking. Necropolis is all well and good, but it’s not a name I’d want on my tombstone. Lynne is a good name, though. Peter Lynne. Got a certain ring to it. JANINE DE LUCA: Very well, Mister Lynne. Now we’re clear, can you read us the message from that dead drop? PETER: Oh, yeah, I’ll just unwrap it, and – oh, blimey. That’s a bit cryptic. EVAN DEAUBL: Well? What does it say? PETER: Ah, it says, um throat “The bracelet is the key to the ancient door, and behind the door is the key to the ancient plague.” EVAN DEAUBL: The key… does that mean the cure? JANINE DE LUCA: It might. We know that the apocalypse began before the Minister was ready, before she developed her own cure. If she could get her hands on the one the Vikings themselves used… EVAN DEAUBL: She could administer it to those she chose and leave everyone else to die. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes. EVAN DEAUBL: Then it’s vital we get to it first!Category:Mission Category:Season Five